lord_of_the_beans_official_websitefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of the Beans Movie Overview
The Lord of the Beans is a movie produced by Big Idea that follows the adventures of Toto Baggypants and his friends as he tries to find what to do with his gift, the bean of power. The movie opens on our main character Toto, as he welcomes Randalf to the Shire. Later that day, Bilboy Baggypants (Toto's Uncle) celebrates his twelvety-twoth birthday, a large milestone for flobbits. He explains how he feels stretched, like "chocolate pudding scraped across too much ham." He then throws a mysterious bean into the air, and all of a sudden, a large birthday cake appears on the table. Bilboy then leaves to never return, leaving Toto all of his possessions, including the mysterious bean we saw earlier. Randalf proceeds to explain to Toto the story of the four beans, powerful beans which could grant their users many things, such as food and drink, good looks, fine clothing, and small kitchen appliances. But there was a fifth bean of power, one that could do anything you wanted it to. This fifth bean is the very bean that Toto currently owns. Toto decides to go on a journey to visit the Elders of the Rasberry Forest to consult them on what to do with the bean. He is joined by Earacorn the ranger, Legolamb the elf, Grumpy the dawrf, and Legolamb's brother. The company begins the journey. They make their way across the Mountains of Much-Snowia and arrive at the Raspberry Forest. They consult Lord Falaminion Teregliph, son of Farrilil-Illithimon, the main elder. (He is wearing a big red jewel). He tells them to go to the Land of Woe, the terrible land where Lord Scaryman presides. Earacorn accidentally offends the elders by laughing, and they are captured and put at the top of a large platform. After an attempt to ride a giant eagle, the company ends back up in raspberry forest, and are pelted with berries. Once they make it out of the forest, the group comes across the Blue Gate, the famed gate into the Land of Woe. However, only Toto can pass, and he leaves everyone behind, continuing on his quest to find a purpose for the bean. Toto continues into the Land of Woe. He meets a small, ugly creature named Ahem, who tries to take the bean from him. Toto runs away and tires Ahem out. The two come to an agreement, and Ahem leads Toto on into the Land of Woe. Ahem tells him how he once found the bean, but after living a "life of ease," it ruined him. Meanwhile, the rest of the group meets a curious fellow riding a unicycle and singing about his umbrella. He tells them to go to the Red Gate, a different gate into the Land of Woe. On the way to the Red Gate, the fellowship comes across an army of sporks, the evil soldiers of Lord Scaryman. They are looking for Toto and the bean. Once the company passes through the Red Gate, the are attacked by the sporks. When all seems lost, "the other elf" saves them by making cookies. Meanwhile, Toto arrives at the heart of the Land of Woe, poor town filled with suffering people who are begging for help. Suddenly, Lord Scaryman appears and explains how he bribed the Elders to lure the bean right into his hands. At the same time, Bilboy appears, and so do the company with the cookie eating sporks. They catch Scaryman, and Toto throws his bean into a well, helping the miserable people and restoring the land. Thus ends the Quest of the Bean. Category:Adventure Category:Musical Category:Animation Category:Epic